Harry Potter and the Dark Knight
by Vengeance A.M
Summary: harry potter dreams about a Dark knight, he sees horrors unimaginable. signs that the dark knight is coming to hogwarts makes him worry. and for good reason. read and review, rated for violence.


**Harry Potter and the Black Knight**

Help me Harry! Help me!" Hermione screamed. Harry ran down the dark hallway. "Please! Don't hurt him!" Hermione yelled. Harry continued to run. All of a sudden Harry heard Ron scream as if someone had stabbed him. Hermione shrieked with fear.

"I'm coming!" Harry yelled. He ran until he came to a door. Harry kicked the door open. He saw a dark figure wearing a cape holding Hermione by the throat. Ron's bloody lifeless body lay on the ground with a knife lodged in his throat. Harry held up his wand. "Put her down!" The man laughed as he continued to choke Hermione. "Expelliramus!" Harry shouted. The man fell back letting go of Hermione. Harry rushed to her aid.

"Ron...Ron..." Hermione cried. They turned to look at the man but he was gone. There were no windows around the room and the door was to far away for him to get to.

"Lumos." Harry said, lighting up the end of his wand. They could only see about 10 feet in front of them. "Where did you go!" Harry yelled.

"Nowhere." the man whispered in Harry's ear. Harry spun around to see no one. He looked to his side. Hermione was gone. "Where did you go with her!" Harry yelled. Like a flash, Hermione's lifeless body fell to the ground from the ceiling. Harry looked in shock as his two best friends had just been murdered. In a instant, the man grabbed Harry and snapped his wand in half. The man was choking him. Harry could see that the man was wearing a mask covering everything but his mouth area. He had two spikes coming out of the top of his head, and he was covered in all black.

The man yelled at Harry in a demonic voice. "WHAT IS YOUR PLAN!"

"What plan?" Harry fearfully asked.

"DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!" the man yelled.

"I don't know of any plan." Harry replied. The man then pulled out a knife and stabbed it in Harry's scar. Harry screamed in pain as the man dropped him to the ground.

Harry woke up from the pain. His scar was searing with extreme pain. This was the most painful his scar had ever been. He cried because it hurt so much. Harry's uncle burst in the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Vernon screamed. "It's four in the morning!"

"Sorry," Harry replied, "I had a nightmare."

"Well don't have any more nightmares. Now go back to sleep." Vernon stated and slammed Harry's door shut.

Harry's scar was still in tremendous pain. Harry went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his forehead. It was then that Harry realized his scar was bleeding. He examined it, and it wasn't bleeding that badly. He wiped off his face and walked back to his room. Harry entered his dark room and flicked the light switch. The light didn't turn on. "What the..." Harry said. He walked over to his table lamp and switched that on. Again, the light didn't turn on. Harry reached under his bed and grabbed his wand. "Lumos!" Harry said. His wand lit up. Harry then saw that his light bulb in his ceiling light and his lamp were gone. As he pointed it around the room, he saw what looked to be a black table. Harry didn't remember having a black table next to his dresser. He walked toward it, slowly and carefully. All of a sudden a loud thump behind Harry made him turn around. Harry sighed, it was just Hedwig. Harry heard a creak behind him and whipped around. The table looking thing was gone. Then Harry saw that his window was opened and the bars were off of it. He ran to his window. He looked around but couldn't find anything.

Harry awoke the next morning around 10:30. He walked downstairs to get some breakfast. He saw his cousin Dudley eating at the table. In Dudley's right hand was a handful of chocolate covered bacon. In his left were three donuts stacked onto each other. Dudley was also eating a pile of ham with his face. Every now and then Dudley would shove some bacon in his mouth or take a bite out of his donut sandwich. "Only a couple more hours left." Harry said. He would be leaving for Hogwarts later that day.

Harry poured a bowl of Frosted Flakes and ate them respectfully, unlike Dudley who ate like a savage. After Harry ate, he walked outside. It was a cloudy day and it looked like rain would come before the end of the day. Harry walked around the side of the Dursley house where his window was. He looked around for any footprints or anything that tell him that there was someone there the previous night. There was absolutely nothing wrong with anything. Harry concluded that he must have had a hallucination and walked back to his room. Harry entered his room, opened his chest, and finished up packing. He grabbed Hedwig and his chest, and lugged his belongings downstairs and packed them into the car. Harry couldn't wait to get out of the Dursley household.

A couple hours later, Uncle Vernon dumped Harry off at the train station and Harry walked around, looking for Platform 9 ¾. Once Harry found it, he saw the Weasley family taking turns going through the wall. Harry walked over to them.

"Well hello Harry." Ms. Weasley said.

"Hello Ms. Weasley." Harry replied. "Where's Ron?"

"Oh, he already made the crossing." Ms. Weasley said. "Here, go along now and catch up to him."

"Alright, bye Ms. Weasley." Harry said as he ran into the platform. Harry walked onto Platform 9 ¾ and saw Ron and Hermione boarding the train. "Ron! Hermione!" Harry yelled. They turned around and waved to him as he ran to them.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said as she hugged him.

"Hello Harry, have a fun summer?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, loads of fun." Harry said sarcastically.

The trio of friends found an empty cabin, so they packed their stuff and took their seats as the train began to move.

"Oh here Harry, here are all your books you had me pick up, their total was 57 sickles." Hermione said as she handed the books to Harry. Harry gave her the money.

"Thanks, I would have gone, but the Dursleys didn't want me going anywhere until today." Harry replied.

As the food cart came along, Harry bought snacks for him and his friends. As they ate their food, Harry told Ron and Hermione about his dream and the incident that happened after.

"Well Harry," Hermione stated, "I've been studying the pathways of the brain, and you probably did have a hallucination. The figure you saw in you're dream was probably Voldemort." Ron shuddered at the name.

"But if he was Voldemort, then why didn't use magic?" Harry replied.

"That I can't explain." Hermione said.

"Last time I had a dream like this, it came true." Harry said. "I don't want you two to die."

"Don't worry Harry, we know how to take care of ourselves." Ron said.

"Just drop it Harry, you're getting yourself all worked up.

They arrived at Hogwarts late at night. The rain pounded on the ground and Harry, Ron, and Hermione rushed to the carriage. As they walked into the great hall to begin the feast, Harry saw unusual amounts of bats near the entrance of the school. Harry thought that he saw a man standing with the bats, but figured that it was his tiredness. They walked into the great hall and got all situated. Harry couldn't find Hagrid. Neither could Ron or Hermione. Before they could talk about it in detail, Dumbledore gave his speech.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." he started. "I hope you all had a good train ride. Now, I must get down to business. No one should go into to the forbidden forest." Harry was already droning out. All of a sudden a swarm of bats came flying through the great hall. There were so many bats, that Harry couldn't see two feet in front of him. All of a sudden, Dumbledore cast a spell that made all of the bats flee. Once all of the bats had cleared, Hermione noticed that Neville was missing. She brought this up to Ron.

"Oh, he probably ran away because of the bats." Ron said.

As the prefect led the students toward the Gryffindor common room, Harry saw bats flying around. "What is up with all the bats around." Harry asked Hermione.

"I have no idea." Hermione replied.

"Alright, everyone, the password is Rabbit Hole." the prefect said. As they opened the door, a swarm of bats came flying out. On the opposite wall of the door hung Neville's lifeless body, dripping blood from his wound of being impaled on a spike on the wall.

Harry stood in shock. He could see the man from his dream standing on top of the stairs. "KILL HIM!" Harry yelled. As soon as Harry and others had their wands out, all of the lights had been extinguished and no one could see anything. Countless sayings of lumos were said. Still no one could see the mysterious masked man.

"Get Professor Dumbledore!" the prefect yelled. Then the masked man grabbed another student, and somehow flew up towards the ceiling. No spells hit him. The student's dead body dropped to the ground. The man disappeared.

"WHO ARE YOU!" the prefect yelled. Then the man dropped out of nowhere, grabbed the prefect by the shirt, and shoved him against the wall.

"I'm Batman."

Batman then jabbed a knife into the prefects stomach and flew up to the ceiling. Then gasoline started to fall from the ceiling. Then a lit match fell from the ceiling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped out of the common room just in time. The three friends then watched as the rest of the Gryffindors burned to death.

Dumbledore came running from the great hall. He saw the fire and cast a spell to extinguish it, but it was too late. They were all dead.

"Who did this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Someone named Batman." Harry replied.

"Harry, he is after you." Dumbledore said.

"I know, I had a dre…" Before Harry could finish, the bat mobile came flying into the wall of the castle, instantly killing Dumbledore.

Batman jumped out of the Bat mobile and ran at Harry.

"STUPEFY!" Hermione yelled as she shot the spell which was blocked by Batman's cape. Batman then sprang in the air disappeared.

"WHERE ARE YOU!" Ron yelled.

"Right here." Batman answered as he hung from the ceiling. Ron turned around and Batman twisted his head, breaking his neck.

Ron fell to the ground as the Bat mobile's turrets spewed out acid. The acid burned Harry and Hermione. They started to run down the hall. Batman got into the Bat mobile and started to chase them in it.

"ACCIO FIREBOLT!" Harry yelled. His fire bolt flew into his hand and Hermione and he jumped on it. It was the giant tank-like Bat mobile chasing after Harry and Hermione. Then Batman loaded Ron's dead body into the turret and shot it at Harry and Hermione. It knocked Hermione off the broom and the Bat mobile ran over her body like a stick. Harry then jumped off and threw his broom into the Bat mobile's steering axle. The Bat mobile slammed into the Ravenclaw common room, killing half of the Ravenclaws. Then the acid from the Bat mobile killed the rest of the Ravenclaws. Batman then stepped out of the Bat mobile.

"AVADA KEDAVARA!" Harry yelled. The spell didn't work. Harry was too weak. Then Batman threw one of his Bat throwing stars into Harry's throat, sending him to the ground.

"Trust me," Batman said, "You needed to die." Batman then stabbed Harry in the heart with a knife.

Batman then drove the bat mobile around the school pouring out gasoline. Then Batman drove out the school and shot it with missiles, burning the school to the ground. Everyone was killed.

Batman stood, knowing that he had prevented the end of the world. He stood tall and proud. He stood dark and fearing. He stood as the legend known as…

**BATMAN**


End file.
